Konoha High School
by Midnight-Tears-235
Summary: Long ago Sasuke left his old high school to become a movie star. but what happens when he comes back only to find that Sakura has started a band, turned punk goth and hates his guts? i uploadede the wrong one. sorry!sasusaku sasuxsaku sasukesakura
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha woke up one morning remembering the dream he had the night before

Sasuke Uchiha woke up one morning remembering the dream he had the night before. The dream was about the day he left his old school to be a star in a movie:

-sasuke's dream-

"Promise me you'll come back to visit every 6 months?" Said one of his best friends. A pink haired girl.

"I promise." He said. Then he climbed into the limo and left, only looking back once to see the girl watch him drive away to become a big movie star.

-end sasuke's dream

It had been 2 years since he made that promise…and he hadn't kept it.

He looked around his huge apartment. He didn't know why he remembered that all of a sudden. He was now 15 and he was starting a new High School today. 'Maybe it's because I'm starting a new school and I'm just nervous' Sasuke thought as he got dressed in his school uniform and ate breakfast. Over the two years he had been home schooled and he was now a big movie star and a teen model. But this year part of told him to go to a public school.

The high school was called Konoha High School. It was a boarding school and most of the students moved into there dorms already. Sasuke didn't want to move in just yet because he had to finish a movie and he didn't want to be bombarded by fans just yet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming!!" Sasuke yelled as he walked over to the door. "Hello, Sir Sasuke." Said his driver, Wei." Your ride waits."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he grabbed his luggage to move into his dorm room. Sasuke fallowed Wei out side and to the car. Sasuke climbed in the car and looked out the window to start the long drive to the boarding school. Sasuke started to recognize some of the land and shrines and asked Wei where they were going. "To the boarding school in you're home town." "What!!" Sasuke yelled. 'No wonder I had that dream last night. Oh man I just hope Naruto is there to save me from Sakura. She'll kill me after I never kept my promise to her.' Sasuke thought becoming antsy all of a sudden.

"Ok sir…we're here." Wei said as they pulled up to a huge 5 story building with two separate buildings on each side only 3 stories each. Sasuke suspected that those were the kid dorms. "As soon as Sasuke opened the door he was bombarded by news reporters and T.V. cameras. Sasuke was thankful for the guards that kept the all of them away from him. Then all of a sudden this blond haired kid came running to Sasuke like a blabbering idiot. Almost immediately Sasuke recognized him and yelled out. "Yo Naruto!! What up?" As Naruto stopped in front of him and panted like a dog. "Y-you….n-need to….r-r-read this." Naruto managed to get out handing a paper to Sasuke. "Oh shit!!" Sasuke said as he read the headline. It read: 'Co-ed school goes boys only because of there newest student. Sasuke Ucdhiha.' . "Sakura really wants to kill you now. She was already going to kill you for not keeping your promise, but this, this is just the icing on the cake." Naruto informed Sasuke as he finished reading the headline.

Suddenly out of no were a car came speeding up and 4 girls got out. Sasuke recognized the 4 of them: Ten Ten and Hinta came out of the back seat, Ino came out of the passenger seat and out of the driver's seat……Sakura. All of the girls looked pissed. Then all of the news people came rushing over to them and started to ask them questions.

Sasuke looked questionably at Naruto who said "They have made quite a name down here as a pop band." Then Sasuke continued to watch the girls push through the crowed with Sakura leading. They walked into the building and then everyone outside heard some yell very, very, VERY loudly "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF US GOING BOYS ONLY!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone turned their heads to the building

Everyone turned their heads to the building. Sasuke and Naruto ran to the building and raced through the front doors. The guards stopped everyone else from coming in.

Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw the school from the inside. The spot where they stood was HUGE!! It opened up to all 5 levels of the school and there were suspended walkways.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw his face. "It's nice, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked around and started to walk towards one of the halls. Sasuke, still in shock, absent mindedly nodded his head and followed Naruto. Naruto stopped and turned to two double doors. He paused with his hands on the doors.

Sasuke could hear yelling on the other side of the doors. Sasuke would never admit it but he was scared, really scared. He had hoped that he going to this school would help him revive his friend ship with Sakura but things were turning out the other way.

Naruto sighed a BIG sigh and opened the doors. Inside Sasuke could see a huge group of girls. He suspected that these were all of the girls from the school. Which was only about 40. (There were only 1,000 boys. (A/N: Small school. REALLY small school. But a lot of room…ok don't feel bad I just confused myself?? My school is a new school and we already have 1400. Sorry for the small out bust I'm just blah blah bl someone put's tape over my mouth) at the front Sasuke could see a girl with pink hair. 'Sakura' Sasuke thought.

Sakura was out raged. First Sasuke goes off and becomes a big movie star. Then he didn't even keep his promise of coming back to visit and because of him the government was kicking all of the girls out of the school that they have been living at all summer. Everyday all of the girls cleaned the school. "We've lived here all summer and cleaned the school!!" Sakura shouted at the lady from the government in front of her. "I know and we appreciate you making the school clean for Uchiha-san and the other boys." The lady said with a smirk. "I don't believe it!!" Sakura shouted. "Yay!!" all of the girls behind her said. "Well believe it sweet heart." The lady mocked. "School starts tomorrow and you have a week to pack your stuff and leave. You are only aloud to enter the building to get meals then you are to leave with your meals to eat in your dorm." The lady seamed proud of herself. "Oh, we'll do something; I'll assure you of that." Sakura spat at the woman then all of a sudden the man who was standing behind the lady said "And what exactly will you de, Miss Haruno?" Sasuke recognized him as Mr. Orouchmaru (the school's prinsable; Mr. Oro for short) "I wont take my meds." Sakura said simply. Then she turned around and started walking towards the doors where Sasuke and Naruto were. Behind her were all of the girls and behind them were two very, VERY scared adults.

Sasuke didn't get a really good look at Sakura until now. She was warring a black and white checkered skirt with chains hanging down all over it. She had on a tang top with red spots all over it; so it looks like splattered blood; coming together in the lower left corner of the shirt. Under that she had on a pink fishnet shirt that went down to her wrists. She had on some black eyeliner and her hair was up in a bun with two streaks of light blue hanging down framing her face nicely. She had on a pair of big black boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke gulped when he saw Sakura

Sasuke gulped when he saw Sakura. She looked really pissed off. As she passed Sasuke said "Sa" but he didn't get to finish because Sakura (and the rest of the girls) were already out the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto had on a VERY scared face on like the adults.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and noticed his confused face. "Sakura has always had to take meds. But when she gets really angry she doesn't take them. The last time she didn't take her meds the girls took over the school. It took police, police helicopters and a whole week just to get Sakura out." Sasuke made an 'O' face. Now Sasuke was scared too. "Come on. Let's go meet the others."

After all of the girls got back to the dorm all of them headed to the lounge area. Their dorm, because they had fewer girls, was very spacious. On the 1st floor there was a HUGE lounge area, off to the side of that there was a kitchen area for midnight snacking. Also there was an indoor pool on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor was all dorms that were BIG. There were enough dorms so every girl got their own dorm, but some of them decided to share. On the 3rd floor there was a gym and a workout room. Also a music room where Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten practiced. Plus the music room could be turned into a club like area where the girls held their parties.

"Ok girls" Sakura spoke to quiet all of the girls.

"Sakura, this is outrages!" One girl complained. "You can't let them do this!"

"Don't worry their not going to get away with this." Sakura assured the girl.

"Puh-Lease!" A girl named Ami sneered. Sakura hated Ami. She is a spoiled little brat who gets on everybody's nerves. "What are you going to do?"

"Actually, it's not what I'm going to do," Sakura said and everyone gasped "It's what we're going to do." Sakura finished with a sly smile. Everyone else got a sly smile on their faces too. "Ok, here is the plan…."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Sasuke sat down at the table with his friends (naruto, neji, shikamaru, choji, and everyone else who I can't remember at this time

Sasuke sat down at the table with his friends (naruto, neji, shikamaru, choji, and everyone else who I can't remember at this time. -.-') and started to eat his breakfast.

"So. What exactly happens when Sakura doesn't take her meds?" Sasuke asked after thinking about it all night.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked like it was nothing.

"…..Something tells me I don't but go ahead and tell me." Sasuke replied with a bad feeling in his gut.

"Well first the girls took over the office. Then they blasted music through the whole school. Finaly floor by floor they took over the school. It was actually quite fun. They pored soap all over the floors, got into their bathing suits and slid through the whole school." Choji said with a laugh.

"You're only laughing because they locked you in the kitchen." Neji sneered.

"We had to fight just to get him to stop eating and leave some of the food for the rest of us." Naruto said glaring at Choji.

"Hey!! It wa- BOOM!! SMASH!!" everyone went quiet as they all looked at the source of the noise.

It was sacra and the rest of the girls who smashed open the door.

"Ms. Haruno!! You're going to pay for that door!!" Mr. Oro said.

"Go screw yourself." Sakura replied she and the rest of the girls walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later she and the rest of the girls came out with their breakfast. All of the boys were quiet and just waiting for something to go wrong. But, much to the boys' relief, the girls just left and went to their dorms to eat their breakfast and get ready for leaving in 6 days.

--2 days later --

By now EVERYONE was on the edge of their seat. Sasuke was mostly afraid because of the way everyone was describing what happened last time sacra went off of her meds and It REALLY didn't sound good. And of course we can't forget what happened yesterday morning.

flashback to yesterday morning

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke jolted out of his bed and ran to the window to find a very interesting picture. A guy in a jumpsuit that read 'Konoha Power Co.' was being chased around by sacra who was warring a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. In her hand was an aluminum bat and she was chasing the poor guy all over the court yard of the school. _

end flashback

Sasuke shivered at that thought.


End file.
